


Mistlefoe

by hayleysutcliff



Series: Roughly (very roughly) The Story of Eighteen Idiots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: Mark wanted one normal Christmas.Just one normal Christmas.And somewhere around his fourteenth candy cane, he realised he wouldn't be getting that.Or maybe it was when Jisung decked Renjun under the mistletoe.





	Mistlefoe

Christmas wasn't a big deal in Korea.

As much as it pained Mark to admit, it really wasn't a big holiday. People would put up lights and buy presents and _maybe_ put a Christmas tree up if they were feeling extra festive, but other than that, not much else. It was a commercial holiday for couples to buy presents and take the day off of work to… you know.

But to Mark, Christmas meant so much more. Being one of the only foreigners in his friend group, he knew that Christmas was supposed to be for spending time with your family and friends, baking cakes and decorating trees and stuff like that. And every single year Mark tried to get his friends into some sort of holiday spirit, and every year it would fail.

Not this year though, because Mark had a fire in his eyes, a mistletoe in one hand and a box of cake batter in the other. He was going to make his friends celebrate Christmas even if it was the last thing he did.

“Is this really necessary?” Jeno sighed once he walked in saw Mark hanging up ribbons through the hallways.

“Deck the halls, bitch,” Mark said as he passed Jeno a bow.

“That's not very Christmassy of you, Mark,” Donghyuck snorted from where he was sat on the kitchen counter. Mark simply glared in response.

“What's his problem?” Renjun scoffed as he walked over to where Donghyuck was perched on the counter.

“His high on Christmas spirit,” Donghyuck sighed, “He’s a lost cause.”

“Wow you really go overboard with decorations, don't you?” Jaemin snorted as he walked in, holding a present in his hands.

“That's one way of putting it,” Renjun laughed, “It looks like Santa threw up in here.” 

“How on earth did you even get tinsel up there?” Jeno squinted up the ceiling in confusion at the tinsel hanging in a spot that Mark _definitely_ could not reach. 

“It’s Christmas, I can do anything,” Mark responded without missing a beat.

“He’s had fourteen candy canes and an entire box of mince pies,” Jisung supplied helpfully from where he was in the living room, wrapping presents with Chenle, “He’s unstoppable.”

“Dear god, what are you doing to that poor wrapping paper?” Renjun gasped when he saw the mess of paper at Chenle’s feet. 

“This is a goddamn disaster.” Jaemin sighed.

“Mark is the only sensible one in our group and he's obviously too high on candy canes to think straight, so we've lost our only brain cell.” Chenle piped in, as he put his (horribly) wrapped present under the tree (that Mark spent two days decorating).

(I'd also like to mention that the angel on top of the tree was a printed out picture of Donghyuck's fish: Angel)

“It’s really tragic that Mark was the smartest out of all of us.” Donghyuck giggled, “That really says something about us as a group.”

“Stop dragging me and help me with this cake.” Mark pouted as he walked over to the counter.

“Come on, Mark you gotta admit this is stupid.” Renjun rolled his eyes as he played with the tinsel draped over the doorway.

“It’s not stupid!” Donghyuck said once he noticed the frown on Mark’s face, “I know you’ve been excited for this since like July, and we are all excited to spend this time with you.” Donghyuck smiled, “Ignore Renjun, he's just being a Grinch.”

Mark broke out in a grin, “So you  _ were _ paying attention when we watched the movie!”

“Of course I was.” Donghyuck smiled as Mark walked between his parted legs and rolled onto his toes, bring their lips together, _ He hadn't paid attention to the movie, but he would lie if it meant Mark would be happy. _

“I thought Christmas was a time of goodwill,” Jisung scoffed as him and Chenle walked into the kitchen, “Not whatever the hell you're doing.”

“Careful there, you wouldn't want to be put on the naughty list.” Jisung teased.

Mark pulled away and glared, “Well aren't you Santa’s little helper.”

“It’s too late for him to be on the nice list,” Donghyuck grinned as he leaned forward and pecked Mark’s lips, “I know very well that he’s been naughty.”

“Yup, that was disgusting.” Jisung faked a gag, “I’m gonna throw up, but that might just be the eggnog Mark force fed me this morning.”

“How much eggnog have you had today?” Chenle looked over, a mildly concerned look on his face.

“I lost count after the seventeenth glass.”

“Well!” Mark clapped his hands together before he shaking the box. “This cake isn't gonna bake itself!” Baking the cake was no easy feat. 

It was a struggle in itself to get all the ingredients since Chenle was on this weird health kick and was trying to get Mark to swap the butter with vegetable shortening, but it didn't work. And then Donghyuck kept eating the uncooked batter when Mark wasn't looking, so they had to remake the batter four times. And _then_ Jisung forgot to preheat the oven, and Donghyuck had never seen Mark so red with anger.

Then again, it might have just been the candy canes he ate.

“Well, now that it’s in the oven, who wants Christmas sweaters?” Mark asked, turning to the group with the biggest smile on his face. They all felt kinda bad because they knew that Mark had been looking forward to this day for months and while they didn't truly understand why, they didn't want to be the one to put a damper on his mood.

“Just how many Christmas sweaters do you own?” Renjun asked when Mark came back with his arms full of Christmas apparel.

“That's an offtopic question,” Mark said as he put a set of reindeer antlers on Renjun’s head.

“Offtopic? But-”

“Hyuck, I got you a special sweater!” Mark grinned as he put down the sweaters and hats and pulled his own sweater over his head.

_ Where my Ho at? _

Donghyuck cringed when he saw Mark holding a sweater that simply read:

_ Ho _

Donghyuck sighed and walked over grabbing the sweater. He hated the sweater, it was itchy and uncomfortable and not to mention the horrible attempt at a joke between Mark and Donghyuck’s sweater, but he didn't complain. Because Mark was happy and that's all he cared about.

“You two are gross,” Jisung frowned.

“You called Chenle the ‘best present you could ever ask for’ this morning, so you really can't talk.” Mark looked at Jisung with a proud look when he saw that his brother was blushing furiously.

 

***

After the sweater ordeal, Mark made everyone go to the living room to listen to music and watch Christmas movies. Let's just say Jisung was not a happy camper.

“If I hear one more Mariah Carey song, I’m going to riot.” Jisung groaned as the beginning of  _ All I Want For Christmas _ began to play.

“My house, my rules,” Mark said right back, leaving Jisung dumbfounded.

“Mark, we live together.” His face twisted in confusion, “This is my house too.”

“Sorry I can't hear you over queen Mariah!” Mark stuck his fingers in his ears.

“Hey Hyuck, do you think I can hit the high note?” Chenle looked over to Donghyuck with excitement and challenge in his eyes.

“No, please don't-”

He did it anyway.

“I think I just lost my hearing.” Renjun gingerly touched his earlobes in pain.

“I wish I could lose my hearing so I wouldn't have to hear that damn song again.” Jisung frowned.

“Wait a second,” Jaemin’s eyebrows were knitted in confusion as he looked up at the ceiling, “Is that a mistletoe?”

“Oh, yeah, That was a little thing for me and Hyuck later.” Mark went a little bit pink.

“Aww, that so sweet,” Donghyuck snuggled further into Mark’s side.

“Mistletoe? Really?” Renjun rolled his eyes, “You two kiss all the time, how does mistletoe make it any different?”

“Well mistletoe makes it festive-” Mark tried to explain, but Jisung cut him off.

“Mistletoe is so boring,” Jisung tutted.

“Oh! I have an idea!” Renjun grinned and sat up, “Mistletoe, but instead of kissing the person under the mistletoe, you have to fight them!”

“Now that, is what I’m talking about!” Jisung brightened considerably, “Mistle _ foe _ .”

“Sadly, that's the happiest I’ve ever seen you get about Christmas.” Mark sighed in slight disappointed as Jisung bounced eagerly in his chair. 

“Any takers?” Renjun looked around the room as he walked under the sprig.

That was a bad choice. Because after he said that Jisung stood up and decked Renjun.

“Deck the halls? More like deck the Jun.” Jeno giggled to himself as Jaemin started play fighting with him.

Donghyuck smiled as he stood up and dragged Mark under the mistletoe, “I’m going to punch you.”

Mark frowned.

“On the lips,” Donghyuck continued.

“With my lips.” Donghyuck’s eyes danced with mirth as Mark started to laugh, “Softly.”

And then he slowly leaned forwards and slotted their lips together. As their friends fought below them, they softly kissed under the mistletoe and the light from the Christmas tree that Mark painstakingly decorated. It wasn't the Christmas Mark wanted, but it was the closest he was going to get, and that alone made his heart full of joy.

“Merry Christmas,” Donghyuck said in English against Mark’s lips, and the older just couldn't help the way his heart lept in happiness.

“Merry Christmas, Duckie.” Mark smiled wide before pressing their lips together. It was perfect if you ignored their fighting friends and the bruise forming on Renjun’s cheek. Mariah Carey was playing in the background and there was the smell of cake drifting through the house.

_ Wait _

“fuCK. THE CAKE!” Mark pulled away suddenly when the sweet aroma of cake shifted into the smell of smoke.

 

***

 

“Just one normal Christmas, that all I asked for.” Mark sighed as he pulled the burnt cake out of the oven and looked over at his friends, covered in bruises from the mistle _ foe _ .

“Just one normal Christmas.” He groaned.

“Come on Mark, it's us.” Renjun shrugged, “What did you expect?”

“Now come on, I wanna see how much eggnog I can chug in a minute.” Chenle giggled as he grabbed the box of eggnog.

  
It was almost impressive that they  _ didn't _ end up in a hospital that Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehehehe  
> merry christmas from the roughly one summer dreamiesssss  
> and me of course aha  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/qianjuns)


End file.
